Butterfly
by iitsliikedat
Summary: Time went by and turned Sakura into a butterfly. Three years after Sakura left Konoha she returns to find things have changed, but the thing that has changed the most is herself. Highschool is a lot different to elementary. Slightly OOC, SASUSAKU.
1. Spring Time

**Butterfly.**

**A sasusaku fanfic.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But if I did Sasuke and Sakura would SO be together. :P

Author's notes; Okay yes I currently still have two other sasusaku stories I'm not nearly finished. BUT I have this pretty good plot and I just had to write about it. Don't get me wrong I'm not deserting my other projects, I'll just probably focus more on this one, and the others will probably take a little longer to update.

**Chapter one- Spring time.**

The air was mild and still, a little humid. Just how I remembered it.

The spring cherry blossoms that I could see from my top window were in bloom. Pink and white petals were scattered all over the front lawn. They were beautiful, I felt honored to have such a beautiful thing as my name sake.

Boxes still inhabited most of my room, ugly brown, cardboard boxes. What kind of an interior was that?

I sighed and took a seat on one of the fuller boxes; it was a little soft, comfortable. I opened it, to see what had made me feel as if I were sitting on a comfy sofa not a box.

I tugged at the top and finally pulled the top flaps of the box off; it revealed a mountain of soft toys. Pink bunnies with purple ribbons tied around their necks, brown worn out teddy bears, little, squishy, yellow duckies, and countless cartoon merchandise that was in plushie form.

I smiled to myself; man did that take me back. Back to a darker time, I shivered and pushed that thought from my head.

I had changed now; I was not the same Sakura Haruno who had left Konoha three years ago. Back then I was still an ugly, shy, insecure caterpillar. Now I had returned as a butterfly, well at least that was my perspective.

I looked at my clock, one of the few items I had actually taken out of a box. Seven o'clock, any minute now my mom would come striding up the stairs to wake me in time for school, little did she know I was already awake, sure enough.

"Sakura! Get out of bed and get ready for school."

"Yeah!" I called back.

The morning sunlight leaked through my curtains, and illuminated my dusty floorboards. I stretched; it was good to be back in the old house, my old room. Everything was so familiar, but yet everything was so different. Or maybe it was just the person inhabiting the house.

It was true; I had been a bit of a loser back when I had lived here before. That was hard to believe now, then again, my forehead wasn't so massive anymore seeing as I had grown into it, I no longer spent all my time reading, I wasn't shy anymore and I didn't have a huge, massive, enormous obsession with Sasuke Uchiha anymore. I mean I hadn't seen him in what, three years?

Besides, he had always bullied me. But I had always been crazy over him, boy was I pathetic.

So all those things had changed, oh yeah and according most guys, the biggest thing that had changed was the fact I had got hot. I didn't know to take that as a compliment or an insult. So I usually just nodded.

With a deep, inward sigh, I stood up and backed away from the box full of soft toys and retreated to my very much empty wardrobe.

I had no idea where all my clothes had escaped too, but I was hoping I'd find them sometime soon. Thanks the Lord for uniforms.

I pulled on my, black and grey tartan, school skirt. I wasn't sure if this was my actually school skirt, or part of one of those kinky school girl outfits you buy from adult shops, because the skirt only just covered, what my undies covered, pretty much. I pulled the skirt down a little more to cover more thigh area; I guess today I'd be low riding.

I pulled on my white blouse, which wasn't much better considering it was literally skin tight, which for a girl with DDs isn't really a good thing. Not that it looked bad, its just I didn't enjoy some of the stares I got when I wore tight shirts.

"God, it looks like my clothes got shrunk in the wash," I complained as I examined myself in the mirror.

I shrugged into my black, V neck jumper. Which surprisingly wasn't too bad, it was loose so it didn't hug my curves too much.

I yanked on my socks, tied up my neck ribbon, and slipped into my ballet flats.

I gazed at myself in the mirror; I looked like a kinky school girl. I couldn't help but laugh, luckily I used to live here, and I knew for a fact all the girls looked like that in the uniform.

I combed through my hair a few times and fixed up any loose ends that didn't look right. I applied a small amount of make up and packed my bag. It was almost time to leave; I gave my dog Bruno, who was asleep on my bed a rub on the head before heading out my bedroom door and down the stairs.

With a piece of burnt toast in hand, I clambered out the front door.

"Bye mom," I called. There was a murmured reply.

Today was the day; today I would be re united with everyone who had once known me as 'forehead.'

I smiled to myself knowing most of them, especially the boys, would eat their words now. I plugged my earphones into my ears, and continued down my road happily, humming to myself.

Konoha high was only a small walk away from my conveniently positioned house, five minutes away, and five minutes and thirty seven seconds to be exact.

I soon arrived at the charcoal black gates, 'Konoha High' was carved into a gold plaque that had been drilled into the top of the gate. I pulled my earphones out.

I used to walk past this school everyday on my way home from Leaf Junior High, it still looked the same.

I walked in.

I breathed in deeply.

A few people were scattered outside, no one I recognized. But they seemed to notice me.

I smiled to myself, and to one of the cuter boys that stood under the tree.

Stares, it was something I had grown used to, after sixteen years of having pink hair. But these stares weren't aimed at my hair, more at well… me.

I headed into the corridors, it was packed! I could barely move.

Footballs were being thrown around, there were cell phones buzzing everywhere. Paper planes flew over my head, everyone was pretty much screaming.

This school was a heck of a lot bigger than my last one.

I pushed my way through the crowd. Now where the hell was the office?

"Are you lost?" a voice from behind me asked sweetly.

I turned, "uh yeah actually could-" I began until I saw the persons face.

"Ino!" I yelled.

The blonde smiled, "pink hair, I knew it was you, Sakura." She exclaimed before embracing me in a breathless, world famous, Ino, bear hug.

She finally let me go after a few moments of weird, girly, high pitched squeals and a lot of jumping.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back forehead?"

She asked, I pretended not to notice the last bit, but I admit my eye twitched when I heard it.

"I lost your number, I left my old phone somewhere, and it had all your contact details on it, besides I wanted to leave it a surprise, pig." I exclaimed. Ino smirked.

"Well I have to admit Sakura, calling you forehead has kind of lost its meaning now, seeing as its not nearly as big now."

"You're still a pig." I said with a giant smile.

We both laughed.

"Could you show me to the reception?" I asked.

Ino nodded and lead me around a few twisting corners, until we came across a bright red door.

"Right through here." Ino said, opening the door for me. I walked in and she followed behind me.

I waited at the counter for the small woman at the computer to finish typing and notice me. She didn't stop typing but she must have noticed me after some time standing there.

"Can I help you?" She asked without diverting her eyes away from the computer monitor.

"Um it's my first day her and I don't really know-"

"Name?" The lady interrupted.

"Uh, Haruno Sakura."

There was a few taps from the key board. And suddenly the lady pushed a bunch of papers in Sakura direction.

"This is everything you need, your map, your locker number and combination, your time table, your school guide book. Yada, yada all the normal stuff. Next!"

And with that Sakura briskly rounded her belongings together, and with the help of Ino dragged it to her locker.

-

"Oh, you're in Kakashi sensei's math class he's-" Ino began, examining Sakura's timetable as Sakura neatly stacked everything into her small, green locker.

"Sakura, is that you?" A loud, hyper voice asked from behind. Sakura knew who is was without even looking, the voice was very distinctive and she could never forget the voice of Naruto.

Oh God, he had been so annoying when she had last seen him. Before looking at him Sakura braced herself, she plastered on a fake smile and turned to face the, bubbly blonde.

The fake smile soon twisted into more of a jaw drop.

Shit. Naruto actually looked… hot.

Inner Sakura was going insane, what the hell happened to him over the last few years! He had grown that's what; I guess that's what had happened to me. Sakura thought to herself.

"Naruto," I exclaimed, sounding genuinely happy to see him.

Naruto enveloped me in a giant, breathless bear hug, which was even tighter than Ino's.

"I- c-cant breathe!" I stammered.

"Oh sorry," Naruto yelled, letting her go.

Although his exterior had changed, I was almost certain Naruto's interior was still the same. Loud, hyper, annoying and determined.

I laughed to myself.

"Wow Sakura you look even prettier than last time, and hey your forehead looks smaller." Naruto said.

My eyebrow twitched, but I decided to let him go, seeing as she had only just caught up with him again.

"Naruto you're an idiot," Ino muttered, stalking off.

"Um, I better follow Ino she's my guide to this school after all." I said, waving a curt goodbye to Naruto as I trailed after Ino.

"Hey where's your cousin Sakura? He'll want to see you." Ino asked.

I shrugged, I honestly didn't know, I also doubted he'd want to see me. Daisuke was my only first cousin, he shared the same green eyes with me, but his hair was a chestnut color.

"I don't really want to see him Ino, he'll just tease me."

"But you haven't seen him in two years."

"And I'd like to keep it like that for as long as I can."

Ino sighed, "Sasuke hangs out with him."

"So…"

"Wow you really are over your obsession with him."

I twiddled with a loose strand of my hair; I nodded, "yep."

"Well I'm not so we're going to find your cousin. It gives me an excuse to hang out with Sasuke."

"Isn't Naruto best friends with Sasuke," I asked,

"Yeah, but Naruto wasn't hanging out with him when we saw him was he? Naruto was probably up to no good. Now no arguing we're going to find Daisuke."

I sighed and gave up arguing. Ino was extremely stubborn, and I wasn't in the arguing mood, besides I kind of wanted to get a little glimpse of Sasuke.

I decided to start conversation as Ino and I were searching through the corridors. Make things less tense.

"Where's the rest of your group."

Ino shrugged, "Tenten's always late. Hinata has newspaper in the morning so she'll be late. Temari is probably hanging with Shikamaru those two are really tight for some reason. And Helena, well you won't know her she moved here a few years back from America. I have no idea where she is?" Ino said as if just realizing she was missing almost al of her group.

I noticed as we were walking around the busy school, everyone seemed to know who Ino was, some said hi to her, the shyer, nerdier looking ones, stuck to just whispering as she walked by.

There was two things on everyone's lips though, "is that Sakura Haruno?" or "who's that new girl hanging with Ino?"

"Ino you seem to be quite popular," I blurted out.

Ino shrugged, "that's what being head cheerleader gets you," she said with a wink.

I was about to reply when we found Daisuke and his group hanging outside of a group of lockers.

They all stared at me, it was kind of intimidating.

"Hey Sakura, mom said you were moving back." Daisuke said with a grin.

"Forehead is that you?"

I directed my gaze to the person who had said that, and gave them a menacing glare. To my surprise it was Sasuke who had said that, and I found myself glaring at well the glare king, I was no match so I fluttered my eyes somewhere else.

"My name is not forehead, so to answer your question no that is not me." I said with an unusually high amount of bitterness in her voice.

Wow, even I hadn't expected for that to sound so bitchy. I inwardly smiled; outwardly I kept my face neutral.

Sasuke looked taken a back, and so h should. Seeing as last time he had seen me I had been weirdly obsessed with him and now I sounded as if I couldn't hate anyone more. Okay that might be exaggerating a bit, but still it felt good.

Sasuke looked me up and down and smirked. "Well I guess your forehead has decreased an inch in size, _Sakura_ but to me you'll always be forehead. Welcome back." Sasuke said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Guess you couldn't get enough of me so you had to come back," Sasuke teased.

"Oh yeah that's the one right there." I said with obvious sarcasm. I really couldn't be bothered dealing with him.

"I knew it," Sasuke said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes, his friends laughed.

So that was that, I caught up with the rest of the guys. The rest of the guys being, Daisuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara and Naruto when he ran over with Hinata.

I caught up with the girls also; Temari was with Shikamaru so I got talking to her, I had a little chat with Hinata when she arrived with Naruto. Tenten arrived shortly after. Ino trailed Sasuke around and flirted with him, he gave her the cold shoulder, and every now and then I caught him glimpsing at me.

It was like I had never left, that was until Helena arrived. Let's put it this way she definitely didn't take a liking to me.

She was beautiful, pale skin, long, shining raven hair that fell down to her waist. Bright, blue eyes covered with thick, dark lashes. She was the female version of perfection, Sasuke being the male version.

As soon as Helena arrived, Ino automatically stopped flirting with Sasuke, and I soon found out why.

Tenten whispered to me when she arrived that Helena had dibs on Sasuke, and when the most beautiful, popular girl had dibs on something or someone nobody disobeyed. Apparently Sasuke's family and her family were good friends, and involved in business together.

The way Helena glared at me when she walked into the room, told me we weren't going to be the best of friends from the get go.

I was reassured of this when Ino introduced us.

"Hey," I said politely, I even gave her a warm smile, but she was as cold as ice.

"Ino why the hell would I care about who this is?" she asked, ignoring me completely.

What a bitch!

Ino began stumbling over her words, Ino was the most confident girl I knew and even she was scared of her. I rolled my eyes.

"Look, I don't give a shit what your social status may be, you are in no way above me, and if you don't want to know me that's absolutely fine, it'll probably save me from pretending to be nice to you to your face when really I think you're a stuck up bitch. And I will be hanging out with Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Temari because we were friend's way before you moved here. Okay?" I said, I didn't bother waiting for a reply instead I just floated away to my first period class, because as if right on cue, as soon as I had finished my little rant the bell rang, Temari and Tenten ran up to me.

"Nice one Sakura!" Temari said giving me a high five.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have the guts to do that to Helena, truth is me and Temari hate her, but Ino worships her and well Hinata doesn't hate anybody even though Helena treats her like crap.

"Wait so even though you guys hate her, she still hangs out with you?" I asked.

They both nodded.

"I think Ino only likes her because she's popular and even richer than she is."

I shook me head.

"You know the only other person that has the guts to stand up to Helena is Sasuke," Tenten added.

I desperately wanted to keep talking about this but Temari changed the subject as Ino and Hinata caught up. Helena chose to stay behind and walk with the boys probably because of my presence.

Gutless, I thought.

"What do you have first, Sakura?" Temari asked.

"Um, P.E," I said.

"Sweet me and Ino have that too," Tenten exclaimed. The three of us headed towards the gym and waved goodbye to everyone else.

I desperately hoped I didn't have any subjects with Helena not because I was scared of her but simply because she would drive me insane.

-

-

-

Gai sensei was our P.E teacher. God forbid.

He was more like a drill sergeant than a teacher, first he made us run 50 laps of the gym.

This made me feel very self conscious, because I could feel pretty much every guy's eyes, in the class on me.

Why?

Because, being… bigger in the chest area, when I run, well they bounce. If you get what I'm saying.

Not only had I not packed a sports bra, but I had also discovered the P.E uniform to be very skimpy, white singlet with Konoha high's logo stitched on the front and black shorts, that were about as short as the school skirt.

"Oi, forhead!" Sasuke called as he ran beside me at my pace.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"We might have to start calling you boobs from now on, seeing as they're a lot bigger than your forehead."

I went to hit him, but he ducked and sped up his pace.

"You really have grown," he called back coolly. He turned around and continued at his rather fast pace.

I rolled me eye.

What a perv, I thought.

The boys P.E uniform looked like a basketball uniform, only in replacement of a singlet there was a long t-shirt, the boys uniform was the same color scheme as the girls, white shirt black shorts.

I was the third girl in the class to finish the 50 laps, in saying that there were only six girls in the class. Three of them being me, Tenten and Ino.

Ino was last in the class to finish, Tenten told me she had only done gym because Sasuke was in it and she needed to do it to boost her chances of getting head cheerleader.

All of the boys I had seen this morning were in P.E.

"Okay class!" Gai sensei called.

"We have a new student I believe, Miss Haruno please step forward and share your youthfulness with us all!"

Did that even make sense? God this guy was loony.

I took a step forward, there were a few whistles, I rolled my eyes, but I felt my cheeks burning up a bit.

"Ah miss Haruno, welcome to my youthful P.E class. Now because we have a new student, everyone get down and give me fifty press ups!" Gai said.

Everyone groaned, but proceeded.

"And you miss Haruno, seeing as your new and all can give me 100!"

This guy was insane!

My body ached after P.E, I was glad I had English next. English was hands down my favorite subject. And Ino told me Kurenai was normal. Well then again anyone was normal compared to Gai sensei.

I walked to English with Shikamaru, Kiba and unfortunately Sasuke,

What the hell had I ever seen in him?

He walked beside of me, and I was sick of his little fan girls giving him dreamy smiles, or marriage proposals as he walked by. And From the looks of things he was also ticked off.

"SASUKE-KUN I WANT YOU! I WANT YOUR BODY NOW!" a girl who looked a hell of a lot older than Sasuke called, as she licked her lips and pulled a condom from her pocket.

I laughed, at Sasuke's face as we kept walking.

"OR WE DON'T NEED PROTECTION IF YOU DON'T WANT IT!" the girl yelled.

I nudged Sasuke in the rib, and gave him a sly look.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. I laughed; finally I found something that annoyed him.

"Jeez, I was never that bad was I?" I asked.

Sasuke smiled, "you were worse," he said.

I shook my head, "hey as I recall I never said I wanted your body."

Sasuke cocked his eyebrow, "you have a terrible memory then."

I nudged him in the shoulder, "I know what I said and I never said that!"

"Mhmm," Sasuke said, with a babyish smirk.

"I didn't!" I said confidently. "Did I?" I began to doubt myself.

Sasuke smirked and walked into class. I hadn't even realized we were here yet.

Oh God.

Helena was standing outside of the English room door, and she gave me a murderous glare before stalking off inside.

She needed to stop being so protective of Mr. Sasuke, I mean she could have ANY other guy in the school, but I guess she was like the old me, she only wanted him.

I sighed and shuffled into class. I didn't no where to sit the desks were sorted into twos, Helena had taken a seat next to Hinata, which was conveniently in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

Kurenai was sitting at her desk in front of the class.

"You Sakura?" She asked. I nodded.

"Naruto out of your seat now, you fight too much with Sasuke, take a seat next to Chouji."

Kurenai turned her attention back to me, as Naruto moved with a moan.

"Sakura you take a seat next to Sasuke."

I nodded and made my way to my new seat.

I could pretty much feel the hatred Helena felt towards me radiating off her as I walked past her.

"Not you again," Sasuke teased.

"Yeah not you **again**," Helena added, her eyes narrowing as she looked at me.

"Well how unfortunate for you both," I said taking my seat. I pulled my books out of my bag.

"I bet this is your dream come true sitting next to me, eh?" Sasuke said mused.

"More like yours," I whispered back as Kurenai began speaking.

Sasuke chuckled.

"Today class we will begin a new topic, Shakespeare." Kurenai said with a wide grin.

There were a few groans but I was quite happy to be studying Shakespeare, I loved Shakespeare from a very young age.

"Everyone here would have probably heard, seen or read one of his very famous plays. We will be studying three of these; they are arguably some of the most famous of his work. Macbeth, A midsummer nights dream and of course Romeo and Juliet. At the end of this topic we will be combining a bit of drama with our English. This class will be performing an adaptation of Romeo and Juliet near the end of this unit as a unit assignment to see how well you can comprehend and understand the story, but lets not worry about that now. First of all I want everyone to tell me what they already know about Shakespeare."

Naruto's hand shot up.

"Yes Naruto."

"He writes boring plays, that's all I know."

"Well Naruto that is your opinion, does anyone have anything they'd like to add to that?"

Helena's hand sprung up.

Kurenai gave her a broad smile that showed Helena was probably one of the favorites in the class, she must like English too.

"Yes Helena."

"Shakespeare is anything but boring; it is simply the literature that is used that tends to put people with smaller brains that can't comprehend the old English language Shakespeare uses off reading it." Helena stated proudly.

Naruto sank in his seat.

"Good," Kurenai said.

I raised my hand slightly.

"Ah yes, Sakura." Kurenai said.

"Well uh, yes I believe Helena does have a valid point there but I would have to disagree with most of it, even people with immense intellect find it hard to understand the underlying message of what Shakespeare is saying. Not only because of the old English he uses. But because he mixes that language with poetry, that can make it very difficult to understand. However I do agree that in no way is Shakespeare boring. I just think society looks upon it as boring; it is not something seen to be cool in today's society. Maybe because it is so old, or maybe because most people can't understand it, and in no way do I believe most people are as Helena put it 'smaller brained,' I believe everyone could understand it if they took the time to, but it would be much easier just to flick down to the video store to get a movie full with action and drama, or go to the library to get a book that already makes sense. But I believe that if Shakespeare was modernized people would find it a heck more interesting." I stated.

Kurenai smiled warmly at me.

"Good work Sakura, and that is why for our performance you will be translating Romeo and Juliet into well modern English. That is part of your assignment."

Helena sunk in her seat and stayed quiet for most of the lesson.

I enjoyed English.

I was glad I had moved back to Konoha, I really was.

**AUTHORS NOTE: God, I hoped any of that English lesson made sense, I personally don't know much about Shakespeare so I was juts kinda improvising. Hope it sounded alright. Hah, next chapter there will be a very… important event. That will help shape the book. I really like the idea of having a complete bitch (Helena) in the story. And yes she is named after the character from a midsummer nights dream. Hhaa. Anyway please, please, please, review. :DD**


	2. Truths

**Butterfly.**

**A sasusaku fanfic.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But if I did Sasuke and Sakura would SO be together. :P

Author's notes; OH MY GOD! I am so amazingly sorry, I was jut reading over chapter one and there were so many mistakes, jeez that'll teach me to proof read. So yeah half of it pretty much made no sense, soz. It's not completely my fault though I'm using my super, super old lap top and it kind of sucks at picking up on grammar and spelling errors. This chapter will be better. (I hope) anyway I hope you're enjoying the story so far, I know I'm enjoying writing it. :DD

Oh and thank you SOO much to everyone that's reviewed, I had five reviews after a day since publishing it. That's a new record right there. I really love getting reviews, whether good or bad, it makes me feel all warm and bubbly inside. :3

**Chapter two- Truths.**

**Cherryblossoms_: **Hey guys Daisuke wanted me to tell you all his parents are away for the weekend and there's gonna be a massive party at his house. It's BYO.

**Shy_eyes_: **BYO?

**PrincessInoxxx: **Bring your own. Other words you have to find your own alcohol Hinata.

**Shy_eyes_: **Oh, we don't have to drink do we?

**Weaponsmaster: **Course not Hinata, no ones going to make you.

**Shy_eyes_: **Oh… good. I have to go

**Shy_eyes_ has logged off.**

**PrincessInoxxx: **Why didn't Daisuke just ask us himself?

**TemarilovesShikamaru: **Yeah, that's what I want to know.

**PrincessInoxxx: **Temari what the hell is up with your name?

**TemarilovesShikamaru: **Shut up, PRINCESS, what's up with yours?

**Cherryblossoms_: **Daisuke only just decided he would have it now; he's at my house, he just told me to tell you, saves him time at school.

**Weaponsmaster: **Okay then.

**Cherryblossoms_: **You need to get your tickets from him tomorrow.

**PrincessInoxxx: **What about Helena?

**Cherryblossoms_: **You can tell her, anyway I'm off, I still have heaps to un-pack. See you guys tomorrow. Oh yeah and if anyone could go over to his house with me on Friday to help set-up that'd be great.

**Cherryblossoms_: **Anyone?

**Weaponsmaster has logged off.**

**TemarilovesShikamaru has logged off.**

**Cherryblossoms_: **Wait before you leave Ino Sasuke will be there! It'll give you time to flirt ;)

**PrincessInoxxx: **Kay I'm there maybe I'll get to blow more than balloons.

**Cherryblossoms_: **Ino that's disgusting!

**Cherryblossoms_ has logged off.**

**PrincessInoxxx: **I was kidding!

**PrincessInoxxx: **Seriously!

**PrincessInoxxx has logged off.**

I had finally found my clothes; they were packed up in one of the bottom boxes. Of course they all needed a good iron, but I'd get around to that when I had the time.

Right now I was unpacking my art supplies. Pencils, Pens, Paints, Pastels, Chalk, Canvases and brushes decorated my dusty, wood floor. I had found the perfect place to store them all. A little cupboard that inhabited a dark corner in my room. Now there was just monstrous task of putting all of it in the cupboard.

I had discovered I was terrible at packing. Everything was packed in random boxes, I hadn't put all my art things in one box, instead they were scattered throughout a whole heap of boxes, I was still searching for my favorite paint brush when my mother called me down for dinner.

By the time I had eaten dinner, helped clean up and watched a good episode of my favorite soap opera, I decided I was too tired to un-pack anymore and I made the healthy decision of going to bed even though it was only half past eight.

I had a reason to be tired I guess though, P.E had been horrendous today, and my limbs were aching terribly. Besides I wanted to get a good nights rest because tomorrow I had cheerleading tryouts.

And although I knew Ino would get me in no matter what, I still wanted to have a good tryout. And being sleepy would be a disadvantage.

I closed my eyes and almost instantly fell into a deep slumber.

I had a dream about Sasuke, he was dressed as a bunny with a purple collar around his neck, it made me laugh even in my dream.

Then my dream twisted suddenly I was on the edge of a bridge, thousands of miles high. The only person with me was Helena, she pushed me off the bridge, but then Tenten and Temari appeared and held on to me.

But they couldn't quite hold me, they needed Ino and Hinata to help too, but they just sat there between me and Helena, unable to move. That was when I woke; I sat up straight and breathed in heavily.

Perspiration fell down my brow.

The suns rays fell into my eyes, it was almost blinding. My breathing had regulated, so I decided to slip out of bed.

It was half past five.

I didn't know why I did it; I just felt I needed to.

I reached for a paintbrush that lay randomly on my floor. I mixed some colors, yellows, reds, pinks and oranges.

I picked up a blank canvas and closed my eyes.

I painted; I envisioned how I had felt in that nightmare. I moved my brush at first in strong, sharp, violent strokes. Then they began to flow and mix together more.

I opened my eyes once all my paint had run out, I stared at the painting.

It was probably one of the best paintings I had ever done. I smiled at my handiwork, and left the canvas near the window, so the painting could dry properly.

It was quarter past six now, and as if right on cue, there was a gentle tapping on my door.

"Sakura dear get up and get ready." Mom sang, she was happy about something.

My mother had once been an artist, she had, had a studio and everything. That was back when I was young. But after my dad had died the studio just wasn't making enough money to support both me and my mom. So mom had to sell her studio and find a full time job with a regular pay. She became a real estate agent. Something she didn't hate doing, but she definitely wasn't passionate about it.

"I'm up." I called back.

-

-

-

"Wow, Sakura that's amazing. My fish looks terrible," Ino moaned during fifth period art, she pointed to her painting of a fish. She had chosen to use watercolors; she had stated that since fish lived in water, water colors seemed like the right way to go.

Her fish wasn't exactly bad, but compared to mine it well… didn't look as good. I wasn't being up myself or anything, but art was one of the few things I had a real passion about, I had been creating things since I was three.

"Oh come on your fish isn't terrible Ino. I think the watercolor might just be a bit too… watery, so the fish kind of blends in with the water," I said.

Ino cocked her head to the side. "Hmm, I guess. Maybe I should start again, and use pastel like you." Ino said.

I shrugged and stared at mine; my fish was bright and took up nearly the whole piece of paper. The bright pastel made it 'pop'. Every scale was a different color, all the colors on the right of the fish were darker and slowly the colors got lighter with every scale, until the very last scale on the left was the closest shade to white, without actually being white.

"Ino what the hell is wrong with your fish?" Shikamaru asked, as he past us going to refill his cup.

Ino glared at him, "shut up or I'll pour all that colorful water on you!" Ino snapped back at him, gesturing to the cup of multi colored water he was carrying.

Shikamaru walked away with a small chuckle. I thought I heard him mumble the word troublesome under his breath but I couldn't be completely sure.

At that moment the bell rang throughout the class room, making a small echo.

"Ah, finally lunch!" Ino said as she patted her stomach. Or should I say lack of it, Ino had to be one of the thinnest girls I knew, but she was always ranting about having to lose weight. It made me want to slap her.

-

-

-

I sat down with my tray of food that consisted of chicken and mushroom pasta, a small bag of lightly salted crisps, a pear and a bottle of lemonade.

"Yum!" I exclaimed as I took my seat next to Temari, that was one thing I really loved about this school, was the cafeteria food was actually good.

I looked up to see what everyone else had; only me and Tenten actually had what I would consider food.

The rest had low fat yoghurt, a bottle of water and two thin slices of some exotic looking melon.

"You guys it is lunchtime, you can actually eat food. I mean water, yoghurt and two tiny pieces of fruit wouldn't full even a quarter of me up," I said with a smile.

"Well some of us actually like to watch our weight you know, besides just because you like to eat more food than most people doesn't mean we have too, we like to make sure we don't reach a size seven." Helena snapped her voice was filled with venom.

What annoyed me the most was the fact she had my size exactly right, I was a size seven. And to me that was small.

I was about to retort something back, when the boys arrived, they tried to squish their way onto the small table, they just managed.

"Hey guys so I have all of your tickets." Daisuke said with a cheesy grin. He passed a few small pieces of laminated paper around the table until we all had one.

"Foreheads going?" Helena asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah… she's helping me organize it." Daisuke said.

"Don't call me that." I snapped back, just realizing what she had called me.

"Why not, your forehead has to be the biggest forehead I've ever seen. And I've seen some freaks in my time." Helena retorted, earning a few laughs. Mostly, I think, because everyone was too scared not to.

"Huh, that's rich, I guess that means I can call you ego huh? Or bitch, seeing as you're the biggest self absorbed bitch I've ever met and I've been friends with Ino since we were like three, no offense." I said.

To my surprise everyone laughed, including Ino. That was the surprising bit.

Helena glared at me, and I just gave her an innocent, babyish look back. Sasuke was sitting beside Helena, so Helena rested her head on his shoulder.

He rolled his eyes.

I continued chowing down on my pasta; well Helena flirted shamelessly with Sasuke, nudging her head into his neck. Sasuke just looked ticked off, why he didn't do anything about it I didn't know, maybe he was scared of her too I didn't know.

"Okay Sakura, you have cheerleading tryouts after school right?" Kiba asked.

I nodded.

"Sweet, we have basketball training after school so I can come watch you in those kinky little cheerleading outfits." Kiba said with a wink.

"Ohh me too!" Naruto yelled.

"Um I'm not on the team yet, so I'll just be wearing the regular phys-ed uniform." I said.

"Damn that sucks, oh well P.E uniforms still good."

"Yeah and if I get my way you'll never be on the team." Helena added as she played with Sasuke's hair.

"What the hell is your problem?" I screeched.

Helena shrugged, "I just don't like you."

I had nothing to say to that, I really didn't. "Well that's your loss," I finally said.

Helena laughed, "please, loss? Are you kidding me like I'd want to like a girl with tacky bubblegum pink hair, or someone so middle class that they can't even afford the latest Chanel handbag?" Helena asked as she signaled to my old, black leather Chanel handbag.

Everyone looked appalled at what she was saying but she continued.

"Or like I'd want to like someone who got expelled from their last school for getting sexually assaulted, only problem is no one believed her. Doesn't seem like much of a loss to me." Helena said with an evil glare as she casually checked her nails.

How dare she reveal that, how did she even know why I had really moved back to Konoha? Then again I guess when your rich and powerful you could find out anything.

I felt my eyes welling up with tears, I was tempted to stand up and left hook her, but instead I did the embarrassing, morally right thing and ran as fast as I could to the female toilet blocks.

My deepest, darkest secret had just been revealed.

I had almost been raped by the most popular boy at my old school. I managed to get away but when I told the principle he refused to believe me. Probably because the boy's parents were half the schools funding. So instead of giving him any punishment at all, they stood me down for lying, not that my mother would have kept me there anyway. So we moved back to Konoha.

It was pathetic really; I sat on the cold, hard, porcelain toilet seat. I had buried my head into my hands. My hair covered my eyes and my legs were pulled up to comfort me.

"Sakura?" the unsure voice of Ino asked,

I just burst out crying, more sobs. Ino knew what cubicle I was in after that.

"Sakura…" she asked again as she lightly tapped on the door, I hadn't bothered to lock it so it swung right open.

I looked up at her; I probably looked a complete mess. I noticed all the girls were behind her. Well all but one, Helena.

I could tell they didn't know what to say, but really anything they said couldn't remove those memories from my head.

But they did a good job trying, it wasn't too long until the bell rang again that signaled the end of lunchtime. Ino suggested I could skip English and go to the councilor.

I shook my head; I had already seen a few councilors I didn't feel like seeing another one. And as much as I didn't want to face Helena, I knew I'd have to some time.

-

-

-

My eyes were still a little red, but they were no longer puffy, and if anything the tears had made my green eyes look prettier, they looked glassy.

Hinata walked me to class, we walked inside together.

I expected to see Helena looking mighty pleased with herself, she didn't.

In fact it looked like she had been crying.

Typical she had just been a total bitch, and she still makes herself the centre of attention. I ignored her completely as I walked past her towards my seat beside Sasuke.

He looked at me, his eyes showing the teensiest amount of pity. I hated that look! I had got it from everyone at my old school that knew the truth, which was well everyone except the principle, who really did know the truth but was just in denial.

I sat down silently and pulled my books from my bag.

I remained silent for the whole period, I didn't talk to anyone. I just stared at the back of my book, paying attention at random occasions, but mostly I already knew what Kurenai was teaching.

Last period was math with Kakashi, I asked if I could go to the bathroom halfway through the period, when Kakashi questioned why I was taking my bag I told him it was girl problems he got the memo and I left and didn't return.

I sat under the massive oak tree near the front of the school, a few teachers asked why I was just sitting there, I lied and said I had a free period. I don't believe any of them bought it, but the look in my eyes told them to leave me alone.

"Skipping class, eh?"

I looked up; it was the last person I had expected.

Gaara.

"Yeah," was my very creative reply.

Gaara took a seat beside me, he just sat there he didn't say anything; he didn't look at me with sympathetic eyes.

Which was what I needed, he didn't try talk to me about it either. I think he knew whatever he said wouldn't make things any better and giving me sympathy wouldn't change things, it was better just to forget.

The silence wasn't awkward it was nice. But after I while I felt I had to say something.

"Do you know why Helena was crying?" I asked.

"Sasuke said some mean things to her when you ran off." Gaara exclaimed, without diverting his gaze from the top of the tree. He didn't beat around the bush; he told me what I wanted to know.

I frowned. But at the same time I felt she deserved it.

"Before you go getting all emotional, I don't think Sasuke did it for you. I think it was just a good excuse to get away from her."

"Oh… why does he need an excuse he's never needed an excuse to be rude to someone before."

Gaara chuckled, not a jolly chuckle or a scary chuckle. It was a… weird chuckle.

"Helena is Sasuke's wife to be."

"What?" I didn't mean for that to sound so outraged but it sure did.

Gaara nodded, "it's not official or anything but Sasuke's heard his parents talking about it, it's bound to happen some time or another. Helena is keen for it to happen, and when Helena wants something, well… her daddy makes it happen. Her dad is a powerful man. He's in business with the Uchihas, I believe he's still trying to persuade his parents, Sasuke's father is all for the idea, but his mother… well she knows better. Sasuke has to be nice to Helena because if he isn't it could corrupt his fathers company."

"How do you know all this?"

"It's funny what you hear when you don't ask and stay quiet." Gaara replied with a sad smile.

Gaara sure did give off an intimidating vibe, but I believe under that hard exterior there was a very nice guy. I offered Gaara a warm smile; he looked back at me weirdly.

I had a feeling I had just made things very awkward, luckily for me (and him) the bell rang.

"Well I better go to tryouts. Don't want to be late, eh?"

"Yeah. I have basketball so I'll walk you." Gaara more stated than asked.

"Uh, okay." I said with a nod.

We walked to the gym mostly in silence, on the odd occasion we'd say something about the sky, or trees. But mostly the silence was comforting; there was no need to make conversation.

When we arrived, Ino greeted me. She totally ignored Gaara, though I don't think she meant to. Gaara kind of faded into the background, he wasn't really noticed. I guess that's what he meant by what he said earlier about how it's funny what you hear when you don't ask and stay quiet. I felt a little bit of pity for him.

"Go get changed Sakura; hurry up and save me from watching all these amateurs try out." Ino groaned pointing to a bunch of fresh faced, mini wannabe Ino's.

The cheerleading team was already full, but once I arrived Ino decided they could use one more member, so she decided to hold tryouts. That was her inconspicuous way of getting me in. That idea was one Helena wasn't to keen on, and I knew that Ino had a lot of authority in the team but if the rest of the team went against having me in the team there was nothing Ino could do. I knew Helena would do anything in her power to insure no one else wanted me in, and she was a very scary person, so I would have to impress.

I nodded and headed to the changing rooms.

When I arrived at the changing rooms I saw Sasuke was leaning against the door frame eyeing me up.

"Oh God, what do you want?" I asked as I stopped in front of him.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I just wanted to wish you luck," he said with a smirk.

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do I need a reason to wish my-"

"Seriously what do you want?" I asked impatiently.

Sasuke sighed, "Look I was just wondering if you could give this to Daisuke, please." Sasuke asked handing me a suspicious looking brown envelope.

"Aw how sweet a love note, unfortunately my cousin doesn't go for guys." I said with a smile as I tried to push my way into the changing room. It failed. He hopped in my way and I walked head first into his stone hard chest.

I took a step back.

"Why can't you just give it to him?" I asked angrily.

"Because I can't find him. Plus you're his cousin you'll see him before tomorrow right?"

"Sasuke he's in your basketball team he'll be here." I said.

"No he won't."

"Ughh, why not?"

"Because, just because. Look he needs to get this before tomorrow because tomorrow is Friday. And… Just give it to him!

"Fine! Just get out of my way!" I said grabbing the brown envelope; he still wouldn't let me through.

"What?" I asked when he still wouldn't let me in.

"Don't get caught with that, okay. And don't, DON'T open it." Sasuke warned.

"Yes, yes just let me in already!"

Finally he let me past, and I stomped into the changing room, muttering things under my breath. Was Sasuke stupid? Of course I was going to open it.

I ripped the top off the brown envelope.

".God!"

"SAKURA HURRY UP!" It was Ino yelling at me.

I stuffed the brown envelope into my bag and got changed quickly. I raced out of the changing room, to be greeted by an impatient looking Ino, and a panel of other cheerleaders, including Helena.

I dropped my duffel bag in the corner of the gym and walked to the centre.

"Welcome Sakura, now you'll know how this works, I'll give you a move and we'll just see hoe you, eh?

I nodded.

"Okay we'll start off with something simple, show us a front aerial."

I nodded, and performed the move with perfection.

Ino clapped happily, she was the only one who did.

The rest of the cheerleading squad just looked pissed off. God help me!

"Woo! Go Sakura!" It was Naruto yelling, him and a few other of the basketball team were watching.

Sasuke was there.

The brown envelope.

Oh God, why had I opened that damn envelope.

I gulped and I knew that thinking about it would only make my tryout worse, but I couldn't get it out of my mind.

What had Daisuke been thinking!

**A/N: Bwuahahahaha! Aren't I just so cruel leaving the chapter there of all places! But I can do whatever I want. Hehe. That chapter was REALLY, REALLY boring to write but it is a VITAL chapter, but sorry not too much sasusaku action or any action, tbh. But as you may have noticed this fanfic isn't just strictly sasusaku, it tends to swing between other pairing as well. Mostly involving Sakura, anyway I hope you enjoyed that chapter more than I did. I will be updating again shortly, and I PROMISE, next chapter will be longer and more exciting, this chapter was short and boring, GOSH! Actually this chapter was meant to be exciting, because at the start I had planned to have the party in this chapter as well, but I figured that might be too much. Anyways, please review and favorite or whatever! Constuctive criticism is a good thing, and now I have to study for my trigonometry test so… Goodbye.**

**P.S I have exams soon, so updating might be a bit slower, soz! :DD**


	3. Plans and Plots

**Butterfly.**

**A sasusaku fanfic.**

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. But if I did Sasuke and Sakura would SO be together. :P

Author's notes; THAAAANK YOU! To the anonymous reviewer who left a bad, BUT, eye opening review. I honestly hadn't even noticed I had spelt the title wrong, man aren't I just the most amazing writer ever? Haha. Anyway thanks to EVERYONE that's reviewed it actually means a heck of a lot to me. Now I left the last chapter in a bit of a weird place so here's a bit of a recap:

"_Woo! Go Sakura!" It was Naruto yelling, him and a few other of the basketball team were watching._

_Sasuke was there._

_The brown envelope._

_Oh God, why had I opened that damn envelope._

_I gulped and I knew that thinking about it would only make my tryout worse, but I couldn't get it out of my mind._

_What had Daisuke been thinking!_

**Chapter three: Plans and Plots.**

"Congratulations Haruno Sakura you have been chosen to join our squad, the Konoha High Foxes." Ino announced happily.

Helena glared at her feet.

My tryout had been shit! But I guess Ino was an even better persuader than Helena when it came to some things.

I smiled half heartedly, my mind elsewhere.

One of the girls frowned, "are you not even happy?" she asked bitterly.

I waved my hands in front of me. "No, no I really am its just… I have to go." I said picking up my duffel bag.

"Wait Sakura aren't you going to stay to watch the boys basketball training? I thought we were meant to get ice cream afterwards and your uniform!" Ino yelled.

"Sorry!" I yelled back, as I ran out into the golden, sun lit street.

Where the fuck was Daisuke! Boy was I going to kill him!

I ran home, not stopping. I was breathless when I reached the familiar white Picard fence. I hobbled up the stairs and slammed open the front door.

Mom was home, she was sitting at the kitchen table playing scrabble with none other than Daisuke.

Daisuke. The big, bad boy Daisuke with mountains of fan girls, was playing scrabble with my mother, I could have laughed if I wasn't in such a foul mood.

"Hello dear, how'd tryouts go."

"Fine. I'm in the team, Daisuke can I talk to you in private for a moment." I demanded.

Mom looked at her watch, "Ohh, I better get going anyway I have a meeting with some clients." She exclaimed, picking up her hand bag, and kissing me on the head before she ascended outside.

"What the hell is this?" I demanded once I was sure my mother had left. I threw the envelope and its contents on the table.

Daisuke's face paled and his eyes bulged.

"Why did you open it?" he asked blankly.

"That's beside the point Daisuke. Drugs? Seriously! What the hell were you thinking?"

"There not for me!" he wailed.

"What?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "." he repeated.

"Well then who is it for, huh?"

Daisuke sighed. "Look I got mixed up in the wrong crowd a while back okay? It's a long story anyway I just need to get this to a guy that I'm meeting at the party, otherwise well I'm pretty much dead."

"Why'd Sasuke have the _cocaine_?"

"Ughh, because I owed this guy some drugs, but of course I didn't have any money to get it, so Sasuke bought it for me."

"You idiot! Do you know how much trouble I could of got in if I got caught with this, why weren't you at basketball?" I asked.

"Because… because he's looking for me Sakura. Why do you think I'm at your house? But now that I have it I can stop hiding." He exclaimed.

"So all this shit, for what 30 grams of coke?" I asked.

Daisuke shook his head, "I owe him more but this will do for now," Daisuke said.

I shook my head, "You're a worry," I muttered.

"You won't tell anyone will you, specially not my parents?"

"Are you kidding me that's the last thing your parents need, a heart attack. No I'll stay quiet but keep me out of this shit okay?"

Daisuke nodded gratefully and embraced me in a big bar hug. "Thanks," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes, "you owe me."

He let go and looked at me.

"Just so you know I'm planning on making Helena's life hell at my party after what she said to you."

I shook my head, "that's not necessary you don't have to go all protective on me."

He laughed, "No, Helena may be extremely hot, but she's a fucking bitch. And a really bad fuck by the way."

"What?" I screeched.

Daisuke laughed, "She was drunk off her face and sad coz she didn't think Sasuke loved her. I was there to-"

I slapped him hard across the face. "Perv!"

"Ouch, Sakura!" he moaned as he rubbed his face.

Ew, ew, ew. Not only was my worst enemy a complete bitch she was also a dirty slut and my cousin, who I considered more as an annoying older brother had lost it… to her! I hoped.

"She was your first right?"

Daisuke looked shady, but nodded. I didn't completely believe him, but I didn't really want to know any more.

-

-

-

"Daisuke and Helena!" Ino shrieked, outraged by the piece of gossip I had just confided in her.

The two of us were alone in Daisuke's family kitchen preparing nibbles. We had just cleared out the basement and helped the boys set up the strobe lights, we had organized a DJ. Daisuke's huge basement was now empty, with only one long table to place drinks and food on, huge spotlights, strobe lights and colored lights, a few speakers and one or two chairs pushed to the back of the room. We were ready for the party tomorrow.

The party list had started with a mere eighty people, that list had now increased to two hundred or so. Luckily the basement had once been a ballet studio when the former owners lived here. When Daisuke and his family moved in they converted it into one massive basement. So it was as big as any hall you could hire.

"Okay I think these chicken nuggets are done now and the chips." I announced pulling a tray filled with chicken bits and over cooked French fries.

Ino nodded, "yep the cupcakes are done too."

We placed the massive amount of food onto a tray and headed into the lounge where all the boys were scattered around, lounging around like they owned the place.

"Foods here!" Ino chirped happily.

The boys eyed up the food.

"That's it?" Naruto asked looking at the tray at the same moment his stomach rumbled grumpily.

"Um yeah, do you need more or something?" I asked.

All the boys started laughing.

"Um yes, that wouldn't even feed Naruto." Kiba exclaimed.

"Well uh, that's it." I said.

"How about we just go out to get some food, huh?" Neji suggested.

I sighed, "well these fries are kind of burnt so… why not," I said with a smile.

Ino nodded, "Okay."

I followed the boys who were motivated by hunger to get up off their lazy butts to drive to find a takeaway store.

I walked out of Daisuke's house to see six cars. Not just average cars but cars that probably cost more than my house.

I had arrived at Daisuke's before the boys had come so I hadn't seen their cars. I then realized one of the cars was Ino's.

She had a hot pink, custom made, BMW convertible.

There was another black sedan, with matching black tinted windows. That was Gaara's.

Next to that was a silver Mercedes. That was Neiji's.

Beside that was a car I knew well, it was Daisuke's he had a red Lexus sports car.

Then there was a massive gold Hummer that Kiba owned.

And last but certainly not least was a red Lamborghini that belonged to none other than Sasuke Uchiha. Of course his car had to out do everyone else's.

Naruto and Shikamaru and of course me were the only people that didn't have cars. Naruto didn't have one because he had tried multiple times for his license but still hadn't obtained it. Shikamaru felt that the whole license process was too troublesome, me on the other hand well… I had mine; I just hadn't got a car yet. I had, had one back when I live in America but well it wasn't anything compared to these cars. It was then I realized every single one of my friend were filthy rich. Even Daisuke was, both his parents were doctors.

"Okay Sakura you can ride with me." Ino said coolly. I nodded and took a seat in her hot pink car. The interior was exactly how I had expected it, pink and purple, EVERYWHERE. She had Hello Kitty covered everything. I almost laughed at how typical it was.

Ino's parents owned a large chain of florist shops. She soon jumped in beside me into the driver's seat.

"Where exactly are we going," I asked.

"This little diner place downtown, it's real cute and they have the best burgers!" Ino replied excitedly.

"I thought you were on a diet."

Ino shrugged, "I'll make an exception for today," she said as she pulled out of the driveway.

Ino turned on her radio, playing loudly out of her speakers was some old Craig David song.

Ino blushed, "sorry, you can take that C.D out," Ino said tentatively.

"No, no it's fine. So you dig Craig David?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Shut up, I just couldn't find another C.D."

"Right. Haha. Don't worry Ino; to be honest Craig David is great. In fact walking away is one of my all time favorite songs."

Ino grinned, "That's why you're my best friend. It's number nine." She said with a wink.

"I'm walking away. Ohh, from the troubles in my life!" Ino and I sang in unison, in loud, terrible voices.

We both laughed and continued singing until we reached the small, obviously, over looked diner.

We were last to arrive, probably because Ino, unlike the boys, wasn't participating in their mini race to get here. Boys are so typical.

-

-

-

"What can I get ya?" a waitress who looked about forty something asked, after all of us had finally managed to squeeze into a both. I was squished between Naruto and Sasuke.

Everyone yelled their orders at her, surprisingly she managed to get everything down, she turned and looked at me, "and what would you like, lovie?" she asked me.

"Uh I'll just get a deluxe cheeseburger with a large plate of garlic chips, a triple chocolate milkshake and um a piece of brownie please." I said with an innocent smile.

The waitress laughed, "honey I'm just lettin' you know the portion sizes are huge, and you're a tiny girl are you sure you can stomach all that?"

I nodded and gave her a babyish grin.

"Okay then," she said and she turned around and left us to socialize.

"Hey so I have a really funny joke!" Naruto proclaimed.

Everyone groaned.

"Mrs. Jones goes to the doctor for a full medical.  
After an hour or so, the doctor looks at Mrs. Jones and says the following: "Mrs. Jones, overall you are very healthy for a 45 year old. There is however, only one problem. You are 40 pounds overweight and bordering on obese. I would strongly suggest that you diet now to save any complications in later years."  
She looks sternly at him and says, "I demand a second opinion".  
"OK" he says, "you're fucking"

Naruto began shaking in fits of laughter.

"Uh…"

"Dobe," Sasuke said reaching over me and smacking Naruto on the head.

"HEY SHUT UP TEME!" Naruto began shouting.

"Naruto I have to say you sounded the smartest I've ever heard you sound in that joke when you were pretending to be the doctor, that's quite said isn't it?" Neji pondered.

"HEY I AM SMART!"

"Naruto shut up!" Ino yelled.

Naruto sulked.

Ino rolled her eyes, I giggled. "You guys haven't changed much," I said.

Everyone stared at me, mouths gaping.

"What?" I asked confused by their weird looks.

"Sakura we have so changed I mean please I have boobs now." Ino said.

Everyone looked at her weirdly now, "what?" she asked.

I laughed, "That's not what I mean. I mean you've all grown and stuff but deep down you're still all the same."

"Does that mean you still have a massive obsession with Sasuke then?" Naruto asked.

"She sure does!" Sasuke said with a smirk, he pulled my head between his arms.

"Let my head go please." I said pulling myself away from him, "and no I don't actually." I said crossing my arms.

"That's what they all say," Sasuke said with a sly look.

"Um who exactly says that as far as I know all your fan girls love proclaiming how much they adore you."

"Well you don't know much then," Sasuke said flicking me in the forehead.

"When did you become so annoying?"

"I only save that side of me for you. When did you become so moody?"

"Same reason."

I glared at him and he glared back, the thing that really got me going was the fact that I think he actually thought I was still that little obsessed girl, I would have to toy with him a bit, but I'll save that for the party.

I smiled back sweetly at him, he looked confused.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing Sasuke-_kun_." I said with a giggle.

He frowned.

Time to put operation: Sakura fan girl into action. That'd get his blood boiling.

Tomorrow night was going to be good, and I was going to get my revenge back for every time he had made fun of me years ago.

I really couldn't stand his arrogant, self absorbed attitude.

-

-

-

"What do you think?" Tenten asked as she emerged from the ensuite in Ino's massive room.

Tenten was wearing a purple baby doll dress that showed off her amazing legs with matching purple stilettos and a long gold necklace with a large heart pendant hanging limply to the chain. She had a few other gold accessories. The whole outfit belonged to Ino; Tenten's clothes were more boyish. Tenten had let her hair down for the night and it looked amazing, her makeup looked amazing, she looked amazing. I had always thought Tenten was pretty but at the moment she looked beautiful. In fact everyone sitting in the room did, I was the last to get ready.

"Wow, Tenten you look great!" Ino exclaimed as she admired her handiwork.

"Yeah Tenten, I never knew you could look feminine," Temari teased which earned her a pillow to the head from Tenten.

Temari had her hair in the usual way, and her face was still quite natural, just a bit of lip-gloss and mascara, she wore tight jeans and a sparkly, black sequined halter that hung low at the neckline and was long and baggy.

Hinata looked absolutely adorable, Ino had given Hinata an absolute makeover, her perfect porcelain skin was complemented by the baby pink blush that flushed over her cheeks, she had lavender eye shadow, and darker purple liquid eyeliner, it bought out her eyes. Her long hair had been curled perfectly and she wore the prettiest little dress, with ballet flats, that had a tiny heel.

Ino herself had pulled all her hair back tightly and given herself a quiff, there were silver sparkles through her hair and she wore silver eye shadow charcoal black eyeliner, mountains of mascara as well as thick false eyelashes, she wore a fluro pink singlet with a black print on it, she tucked that into a black tube, high waisted miniskirt that just across the top of her thigh. She had on three inch heels, in the same fluro pink. She by far looked the prettiest. Well apart from Helena, who wore her hair down, it was naturally beautiful and flowed to her waist. She wore a pair of light denim mini shorts accompanied by a baggy white t-shirt that she tightened at the back, the shirt was cut to reveal her left shoulder and there was a gaping whole in the back, revealing her bright green, lacey bra strap. Across the front of her top read in bold, black writing; PLAYBOY. Her make-up was done to perfection, foundation, blue eyeliner, mascara and glitter across her eyes.

Now it was my turn. Ino grinned at me; she pulled me into a short, tight, black and white dress. It plunged at the neck, but I pulled it up a little, to be honest it made my boobs look great, that I had to admit. The top half of the dress was white, the white stopped just below the chest area and was replaced with a black material, that flowed outwards, the black felt like satin. There was a large black bow at the back of the dress and the hem of the dress brushed about and inch away from my knees. The dress looked super expensive. I pushed my feet into some black heels with red soles, I knew these shoes to be made by a designer named Christian Louboutin, they would have cost a fortune but Ino didn't give me anytime to argue because before I knew it she was pulling at my hair, she straightened it, and then curled the ends, sprayed mountains of hairspray, added some glitter, then pulled almost all of it, except for two strands at the front of my hair, that were curled and just hung there looking pretty. With the rest of my hair she tied back and braided the sides, my hair resembled Jessica Alba's at some award ceremony that I had caught on E one night.

Ino applied some cherry lip gloss, mascara, eyeliner and glitter and my makeover was complete.

I took a look in the mirror and I was speechless, everyone was speechless, even Helena who had been picking out the bad details about everyone's outfits all night.

"Wow," Tenten said staring at me.

"That has to be the best makeover I've ever done," Ino stated with a smile.

"I look… amazing." I breathed.

"You sure do!" Temari yelled.

Helena didn't say anything, she just stared and I felt smug, and I knew that just for tonight she wouldn't be the best looking girl there that made me happy in a weird way.

Helena had managed to get her daddy to buy us all alcohol, even me to my surprise. What I hadn't expected was the quantity of alcohol we were going to get, we had so much. Helena had given me the least amount and I still had a twelve pack of vodka cruisers, a bottle of some fruity wine, some Smirnoff, KGB'S and a four pack of ready made gin and tonic. If my mom knew what I was really doing she would kill me. All my mother knew was that I was going over to Daisuke's house for a small get together, then we were going back to Ino's. Ino's parents weren't home very often so it was cool to come home drunk at her house and Helena's daddy was wrapped around her little finger, he'd do anything she wanted.

"I don't think I'll be able to drink all mine," I said staring at the bottles in front of me.

"Of course you won't be able to, there's a shit load there, but do you honestly think everyone at the party will be able to get alcohol? I don't think so; people will steal your drinks so it's better to have too much than too little." Helena said matter of factly.

Helena was starting to warm to me, even though she was still a complete bitch, she wasn't nearly as bad as she was when I had first started.

All six of us girls huddled into the limo that was taking us there, we were chatting excitedly, I hadn't been to many parties in my life because my friends parents had never been cool enough to cover for me and buy me alcohol, and there was no way my mom would have let me go parties if she knew what really happened.

We arrived shortly at Daisuke's house, I could hear the loud thumping music from here, the sky was completely black, but I could see some people 'getting lucky' on the front lawn.

"Ew," Ino muttered.

We headed inside where a few people stood around the house doing stupid things; we all headed down the winding staircase that led into the basement. It was absolutely packed, girls grinding with boys, people making out on the dance floor, the music was almost deafening and there was almost no light, the only light was coming from the strobe light and the colorful spotlights that wandered around the room.

Helena had dropped most of our alcohol off in Daisuke's room so no one would take it, but we had few boxes of drinks with us now, we placed them on the table the was filled with empty, full and half empty bottles. The DJ was playing some fast paced techno song that people were dancing crazily to. Apparently the dancing they were doing was called tectonik and shuffle. People were jerking and dancing like, well… sluts as well.

It was an amazing atmosphere, I smiled to myself and opened my bottle of Smirnoff and took a swig, it wasn't too strong. I had lost all of the girls already, they must have all ran off, I tried desperately to search for someone I knew.

"Hey there," some guy said seductively to me, a drink I his hand.

I ignored him. "I have to go." I said to him as I pushed my way on to the dance floor. People began dancing a little to close for me.

"Excuse me, excuse me." I said as I pushed my way through the crowd. No one could hear me through the blaring music. I was shorter than most of the people in the crowd and I was finding it a little hard to breath.

"Sakura?"

I turned to see Kiba who was dancing with a pretty blonde girl. I didn't know who she was so I guessed she must attend another school.

"Kiba," I breathed sounding kind of relieved that I found someone I knew.

Kiba turned to face me, blocking the annoyed looking blonde girl out.

"Wanna dance?" he asked with a sheepish smile.

I shrugged, "sure why not," I said taking another swig from my bottle. I was a terrible dancer so I just sort of swayed from side to side.

Kiba seemed to be a pretty good dancer, he kept doing this weird thing with his feet that apparently was called shuffling and was all the rage.

I giggled, I thought it looked kind of funny, but Kiba seemed into it, so I copied him. Amazingly Kiba looked impressed.

"You can shuffle?" he asked.

I shook my head, "no I'm just copying you." I said with a tentative smile.

"You're pretty good," he said. "Not nearly as good as me though." He teased.

I pushed him a little, and the lights soon switched on normally, the DJ was going for a quick cigarette break. He left a few songs playing but Daisuke, who was on stage had turned the lights on. I was thankful I could see normally.

Kiba looked me up and down, he whistled lowly, and I felt suddenly insecure.

"Wow," was all he said.

I blushed a little and he smiled taking a swig at his beer. I took a look around and it was then I realized just how many people were crammed into this place. It must have been over two hundred, maybe even nearly three hundred.

A guy from behind me tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey do you want to go outside?" he asked with a smile, he was good looking, reddish hair, brown eyes.

"No she doesn't," Kiba said from behind me.

I gave him a look that said I could make my own decisions.

"Let's let the pretty lady decided, eh?"

I smiled at the boy, "no thanks. I may be new to the party scene but even I know that 'going outside' means sex in your car or on the front lawn."

The boy shrugged, "guess I'll just have to ask one of the ugly ones…" he muttered to his friend. "Why are the pretty one always so _not_ slutty," his friend asked quietly as the two walked off.

"You know going outside doesn't always mean sex." Kiba said.

I rolled my eyes, "I'm not going outside with you," I said.

"Damn," Kiba said with another large grin.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but I'll ignore that. Sure ask away."

"Are you a virgin?"

Kiba laughed, "Sakura the only virgin in our group of guys is Naruto. Oh and Gaara, but don't tell him I told you that." Kiba said rubbing the back of his head.

I nodded.

"Anyway, I hate to say this Sakura but if you're not going to give me any I'm going to have to go find some from someone else." Kiba said with a grin as he dodged my slap.

"Just kidding, but seriously I need to get some action before the party dies." Kiba said as he backed away from my mad looking face. I rolled my eyes, guys were so typical.

I turned to look for someone else I knew and I found one, Neji, but he looked busy chatting up two girls, who both were giggling at whatever he was telling them.

I scanned the room some more, I saw Helena making out with some guy in the corner, obviously she had forgotten about Sasuke for the time being. Speaking of Sasuke, he was standing glaring at nothing as four girls surrounded him, touching him and giggling at nothing. From what Daisuke had told me about Sasuke, girls threw themselves at him that I already knew, Sasuke tended to ignore their existence but when he wanted something he'd simply ask them to go to bed with him and of course they'd oblige, but he never really loved, or even liked the girls he slept with. I smirked; time to put my plan into action. I skipped happily over to Sasuke and the girls that were touching him.

"Sasuke!" I said happily as I stood in front of him with a large smile placed on my face.

He took a look at me, and for a split second I think I saw his eyes bulge a little before returning to their same bored state.

So what exactly was my plan? It was to make Sasuke fall madly in love with me and then break his heart into a million little pieces, I admit I had seen this on a movie, it may have seen a bit extreme but he had broken my heart many times before. And although I even doubted that I could do it, I had to try.

"Sakura…" he said.

I smiled and walked closer to him pushing a fan girl out of the way; I pushed my hand onto his chest and wrapped my other arm around his neck.

"You look great Sasuke kun!" I chirped.

"Sakura are you drunk?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe," I said flirtatiously as I curled his hair around my finger.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. This flirtyness definitely wasn't going to help me with my plan, that's why after Sasuke did this, I pulled my hands away, and flounced off.

"See ya later Sasuke" I said as I skipped away to a random guy I found, I introduced myself.

Now Sasuke knew I was here and he thought I was well keen for him I just needed to wait until he decided he wanted to sleep with someone. Daisuke had said no one had ever turned him down, and I prayed that my plan would work. This was just the beginning.

I kept glancing back at Sasuke, he looked as if he might actually be interested in the girl he was talking to, damn it!

He couldn't want to sleep with her that wasn't part of the plan! Just as I began getting mad with myself I spotted Daisuke heading outside with three shady looking guys, this must have been the guy he needed to give the drugs to, I tip toed outside behind them.

They headed down into a dark part of Daisuke's garden; I hid behind a tree and listened.

"Is this is?" the man bellowed. Although the guy looked about the same age as Daisuke, he sounded a lot older and looked very threatening. He had two big bodyguards with him too; they were dressed in black suits.

"Yeah but don't worry I'll get you more," Daisuke said nervously. I could tell he was nervous.

I had a feeling things were going to turn out messy.

**A/N So a bit of a cliff hanger there, muahahaha. Over all I freaking hated this chapter! I hated it with a passion, it was messy but I was in a hurry to get it over with. I haven't even bothered to proof read, sorry. Anyway what I was trying get across in this chapter was that Sakura is going to try seduce Sasuke but in the next chapter she realizes although she has changed a lot it is still going to be really hard. And what she's planning to do in this chapter is to get Sasuke to want to sleep with her so she can refuse; she believes this will make him want her more. Will she be correct? Find out in the next chapter that will hopefully be a lot better than this crappy chapter, ahhhhh! **


End file.
